<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We'll Be Alright by amomentoflove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684246">We'll Be Alright</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amomentoflove/pseuds/amomentoflove'>amomentoflove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Youtuber/Pastry Chef au [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, Pastry Chef Harry Styles, Vandalism, Wordplay Fic Challenge (One Direction), YouTuber Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:14:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amomentoflove/pseuds/amomentoflove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There are boards on the windows. Small pieces of glass sparkle on the ground in the early morning light from where they couldn’t be picked up. Harry looks in disbelief at the boarded up windows of his bakery.</p><p>Or the one where Harry's bakery is broken into and he and Louis gather up the community to help out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Youtuber/Pastry Chef au [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Prompt 5.4: Board</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We'll Be Alright</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>We've made it to the last fic of the Wordplay prompt challenge! I can't believe I managed to write 5 fics in 5 weeks and all within the same au. This is a continuation of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834168">my other Wordplay fics</a> so make sure to read those too! </p><p>I'll be honest, this fic was a bit of a struggle to write as I was extremely busy this week (dealing with adult things and life) but I did it and I hope you enjoy!</p><p> </p><p>This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge for the prompt "board". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/board">click here</a>, and to see all fics written as part of the challenge (including years 1-3), <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works">click here</a>. You can also find the masterpost for this year’s challenge <a href="https://wordplayfics.tumblr.com/post/622306139518926848/wordplay-2020-every-week-for-five-weeks-a-prompt">here</a>.</p><p> <b>DO NOT REPOST.</b><br/> <br/><b>At this time, I'm not allowing any translations. Thank you for your understanding.</b></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s going to be alright, Harry,” Louis reassures with a hand on his husband’s arm as they drive to the bakery. He feels a bit frazzled as they travel down the road. The night before, Harry received a notification on his phone from the security company that his bakery had been vandalized. They hurried through breakfast and threw on clothes before they headed to the car so they could see the extent of the damage.</p><p>Louis can’t help but think of the worst case scenario, but he’s trying his best to keep Harry calm. He hasn’t lifted his hand from Harry’s arm, so he knows that Louis is there. Harry hasn’t said much since they got in the car and Louis knows he’s thinking of the absolute worst possibilities. </p><p>The officer on the phone didn’t tell them much about the damages, but even if he had, it would be nothing like actually seeing it in person.</p><p>“You were as prepared as you possibly could be for something like this,” Louis continues, keeping his tone as calm as possible. “You have cameras everywhere in the place, insurance to cover any repairs to the machines, the safe in your office is cemented into the floor so we know they couldn’t have taken it. We have enough money in our account to support us and the employees while any repairs are taken.” </p><p>After a few moments of silence, Harry finally speaks, “I just want to get there.”</p><p>“I know.” Louis rubs his arm. “We’ll be there soon.”</p><p>Louis hates seeing Harry like this and wishes he could take his pain away. He just hopes that the damages aren’t too bad.</p><p> </p><p>There are boards on the windows. Small pieces of glass sparkle on the ground in the early morning light from where they couldn’t be picked up. Harry looks in disbelief at the boarded up windows of his bakery. Several of the shops along the alleyway had been broken into—not just his own.</p><p>All the front windows had been smashed by rocks, the glass of the display case was in pieces on the floor, the computer in his office was gone, and some of the mixers had been damaged as well. He’s still in shock over the state of his business, his livelihood, his place for almost a decade. </p><p>A handmade jewelry shop two shops down was hit the hardest with the entire inventory being taken or destroyed.</p><p>Obviously, he’s going to have to close the shop while the repairs take place, but he knows they’ll be okay.</p><p>“I can’t imagine what Imogen is going through,” Louis refers to the jewelry shop owner as they linger outside the bakery. Harry’s just gotten off the phone with the police and is trying to figure out the next steps. He has to remind himself that it could be worse. The bakery and themselves could be in worse shape.</p><p>“I know,” Harry says his lips turned down and a crease firmly planted in-between his eyebrows. “There has to be something we can do.”</p><p>Louis tucks his arm around Harry’s waist—always being a steady presence. “We’ll think of something. Were you able to get a hold of Olivia?”</p><p>Harry sighs deeply and Louis knows that he’s moments away from crying, but he’s trying to hold it together. “I left her a voicemail to call me back.”</p><p>“Alright, is there anything we can do now? Anything you need to take from the shop before we head home?”</p><p>Harry shakes his head and looks wistfully over to the shop. The once cheerfully decorated building that’s brought so much happiness to Harry’s life, including his husband, now looks like something out of an apocalyptic movie. “No, I think I’ve gotten everything. The police have a copy of the security tape from last night and they know about the computer. There’s nothing else.”</p><p>“We’ll figure something out,” Louis repeats and starts to steer Harry away from the shop so he can take them home. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as they get home, Harry’s back on the phone again with Olivia to let her know the latest update. Louis steps into the kitchen and pulls out his phone to send a text to their friends. An idea had been forming in his head during the drive back home, and he’ll need the other boy’s help in getting together. </p><p>Within minutes of Louis sending the message out, he’s gotten affirmative and enthusiastic responses from everyone. </p><p>Despite it being the middle of summer, Louis goes over to the pantry and pulls down one of Harry’s favorite mugs and makes him an over the top hot chocolate. His husband is sitting out on their outdoor sofa staring out across their backyard when Louis is done. </p><p>He takes the drink and a jar of biscuits outside. Harry’s off the phone, but looks almost numb as he sits.</p><p>“Here you go, darling,” Louis says and sits besides him. “Hot chocolate and some chocolate biscuits to help you feel better.” </p><p>Harry takes his mug and smiles softly at him. “Thanks, Lou. I’m sorry for being so upset about this.”</p><p>Louis shakes his head and throws his legs over Harry’s lap. He practically wraps himself around Harry as he says, “Don’t ever apologize for the way you’re feeling, Harry. You have every right to be upset about this. Someone broke into your shop and damaged quite a bit. And not just your shop, but others on the street. You can be upset.”</p><p>Harry takes a bite of a biscuit and sighs heavily. “I just feel a bit silly because I know everything can be replaced, the mixers can be fixed, they only took the computer monitor and I can buy a new one, but I feel so off. I hate it for Imogen because she lost all of her inventory. I hate it for Darren and his card shop. I know they’ve been struggling for a bit and were just not getting more customers. There just has to be something that we can do.”</p><p>“Well,” Louis says and tries to hide his smile. “I talked to the lads and I had an idea. I don’t want to brag, but I do have a decent following on social media. And we all know that Niall literally knows everyone … why don’t we put together a fundraiser to raise money for repairs? I have no idea what goes into a fundraiser or what all we’ll need. But it could be a start and it’ll give the other shops more exposure too.”</p><p>“Darling you have almost five million followers on Youtube. I get customers that come in just because of you,” Harry points out. “But that’s a great idea.” His eyebrows furrow while he thinks. “I could talk to Imogen and Darren to see what they think too; if they would be comfortable putting their stores and about the damages online.”</p><p>“And you,” Louis adds. When Harry gives him a confused look, he continues. “I know I include you and the bakery in my videos from time to time—the viewers really want us to do another baking video together—but if you don’t want me to that’s fine. Whatever you’re comfortable with.”</p><p>Harry wraps his arms around Louis while being mindful of his mug of hot chocolate. “Thank you, Lou.”</p><p>“Don’t thank me yet,” Louis chuckles and kisses Harry’s cheek. “We don’t even know if it will work.”</p><p>“It will.”</p><p>“You’re that confident?”</p><p>Harry nods and takes another biscuit from the jar. “I know we’ll figure it out.”</p><p> </p><p>The idea came to them after dinner that night. Olivia had been informed of the changes to the bakery and Niall had already called them with encouragement.</p><p>“You get profit from your videos, right Lou?” Harry asks as they’re taking their dishes to the kitchen to be washed.</p><p>Louis gives him a look. “Um, yeah you’ve known that. How else did I manage to pay for our honeymoon in Jamaica?”</p><p>Harry huffs. “No, I mean. What if we make a video and all the revenue from it could go to the repairs for the other shops? That way your viewers who can’t come to the UK for anything in person can still participate.”</p><p>“I love that idea, H,” Louis says eagerly. “Let’s start planning.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, everybody!” Louis greets, waving to the camera. “A few days ago, Harry’s bakery, along with two other shops were broken into and vandalized. While no one got hurt, there was a lot of damage to all three shops. Harry and I are all about helping out our community, so we are putting together a fundraiser.”</p><p>“On July 14th, we, along with Imogen Hardy of <i>Buttons and Beads</i> and Darren Smith of <i>Cards, Prints, and More</i>, will be setting up booths in an effort to raise enough money to help with the cost of repairs,” Harry explains. “There’ll be food, baked goods, crafts for everyone to do, and music!”</p><p>Louis smiles brightly to the camera. “In the meantime, Harry and I decided to make this video to help promote the event and begin the fundraising too. All you have to do is watch it all the way through, including the ads. Any revenue made from this video will go directly to the fundraising efforts.”</p><p>“And as Louis has told me, many of you thoroughly enjoyed watching me teach Louis how to bake a Victoria sponge. But we’re going to crank it up a tiny notch with cupcakes!”</p><p>Louis turns and looks at his husband. “Wait, we’re really doing cupcakes? Isn’t that a tiny cake?”</p><p>“It is but we’re making chocolate cupcakes with chocolate ganache.”</p><p>“What’s ganache?”</p><p>Harry giggles at his husband’s confusion. “It’s a fancy way of saying chocolate glaze.”</p><p>Louis playfully rolls his eyes at the camera and Harry shoves at his shoulder. “What’s the first step, H?”</p><p> </p><p>By the time the cupcakes are cooled and decorated, the countertop has chocolate dripped all over it. Louis swipes his finger over a puddle and hums as he cleans off the chocolate. “This is so good, Harry. You’re a genius.”</p><p>Harry smiles bashfully which only makes Louis even more endeared. They’ve been together for almost a decade, and Harry still gets shy when Louis compliments him. </p><p>“Now, get out of my kitchen!” Harry yells teasingly. “I’ve got a lot of cookies to bake in time for the fundraiser.”</p><p>Louis smirks and takes a cupcake off of the tray. “You don’t want me to help clean up?”</p><p>Harry shakes his head and smiles as he puts the mixing bowl in the sink already full of warm, soapy water. “I’ve got this, you go edit the video.”</p><p>Louis leans over and presses a soft kiss to Harry’s lips. “Editing away.”</p><p> </p><p>The day of the fundraiser has finally come. Niall has managed to procure tents and got them set up, Imogen and Darren have activities set up for people to do that also shows off their individual talents, and Harry has a cookie decorating station. </p><p>As the day begins, Harry confesses his worries to Louis. “What if no one shows up? Or too many people come and we run out of things? Or even if we do all of this and we still don’t have enough money for Imogen and Darren?”</p><p>Louis walks over and pulls Harry in for a hug, wrapping his arms tightly around his husband. “I promise no matter what happens today, however many people come or donate, we’ll be alright. Everything is going to be fine.”</p><p>He pulls back slightly, cups Harry’s face, and looks directly into his slightly watery eyes. “Breathe, love. Everything is going to be fine,” he reaffirms. “The video is already up and is doing really well. Niall has been overloaded with how many people were wanting information about the event. I honestly don’t think that this will be anything but a success.”</p><p>Harry takes a deep breath and presses his forehead against Louis’. “Thank you for everything, Lou. You’re honestly the best husband ever.” Then he smirks. “Get you a husband who supports you unconditionally.”</p><p> </p><p>Later on that evening after the crowd has left and the tents are taken down, Harry and Louis, along with Imogen and Darren, are gathered at Harry’s bakery to count up all the donations made throughout the day. Louis hopes that it’s enough to help Imogen and Darren bounce back from the incident </p><p>He’s too scared to look at the ad revenue for his video. It’s been out for over two weeks and he knows he’s gotten amazing responses to it, but he hasn’t looked recently to see for sure what they’ve made from that avenue. </p><p>“I don’t think I’ll ever be able to thank you and Louis for all that you’ve done for my shop,” Imogen says as Harry finishes up the counting. </p><p>Louis walks over and embraces the woman. “You’re practically family at this point! It’s the least we could do for the both of you. I just hope we’ve raised enough to help.”</p><p>"Anything will be good,” Darren comments.</p><p>“Actually,” Harry says as he stacks up the money. “We’ve raised enough and then more.” He grins up at the group.</p><p>“What?” Louis asks in disbelief. “Is that including the video’s money?”</p><p>Harry shakes his head and practically beams up at him. “No,” he gestures to the stack of money and the paper he used to keep track of the total. “I haven’t even looked at that yet. This is just from today and after I took out what we needed to pay for the tents and supplies.”</p><p>Imogen laughs in shock and squeezes Louis to her side. “You wonderful, wonderful boys.”</p><p>“This is incredible,” Darren says and claps Harry on the back. “I can’t imagine what I would have done without this.”</p><p>“It’s our pleasure,” Harry says softly. He and Louis share a private smile. This is easily one of the best feelings: to help others. Louis can’t help but feel so relieved that they managed to raise enough money to help their alley neighbors. “Plus we’ll keep getting revenue from Louis’ video which we’ll give to you too.”</p><p>“It’s too much,” Imogen says and wipes a few stray tears from her eyes. “You’ve done too much for us. This is all so incredible.”</p><p>“We’re shop neighbors, we couldn’t stand by and watch you struggle alone. Plus, now you’ll be able to open sooner,” Louis says. “We’ll all be alright.”</p><p>Harry nods in agreement. “Yeah, we will.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to everyone who's read not only this fic but the others in the series. You can find me on <a href="http://daggerandrose.tumblr.com">tumblr</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/dagger_rosefics">twitter</a>.</p><p>Reblog the fic post <a href="https://daggerandrose.tumblr.com/post/625444977856708609/well-be-alright-24k-by-amomentoflove-there-are">here</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>